


growing up is hard to do, but atleast i got u

by cactusboob



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adorable Georgie Denbrough, Childhood, Elementary School, Friendship, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Growing Up, High School, Middle School, Sibling Love, Slow Updates, Work In Progress, basically georgie grows up and lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: The Big Yellow School Bus. His greatest nightmare, his biggest enemy. One day, Georgie thinks, I will defeat you.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough & Georgie Denbrough
Kudos: 4





	growing up is hard to do, but atleast i got u

Georgie's first day of Kindergarten goes like this: he cries, he plays, he eats, he cries, and then he naps. And then he cries some more. He doesn't want to go to school, is the thing. He wants to stay at home with Mommy and Daddy and Billy and play cars. Not learn his numbers. When on Earth will he have to use his numbers? One, two, three, four- oh, who cares?! 

And, anyway, why doesn't Billy have to go to Kindergarten? "Because, Georgie, Bill has to go to the _ Seventh Grade _ ," is what his mom says every time he asks that. Georgie's teacher, Mrs. Peterson, says to 'dream big' because he can be whatever he wants. He wants to be a Seventh Grader. 

By the time Halloween rolls around, Georgie hates Kindergarten  _ slightly _ less. But, that's really only because if he does good in class, he gets ice-cream, which is mega cool. Georgie's still planning an attack on the Big Yellow School Bus, though. 

Which is why he wants to be Superman for Halloween. He figures Superman would help him destroy the Big Yellow School Bus, considering the fact that it is  _ evil _ and  _ mean _ and Superman doesn't like things like that.

Billy says it's stupid and childish, how he wants to be Superman and go Trick or Treating on Halloween. Georgie thinks it's kind of sad that Billy thinks that. And mean. But mostly sad. How can someone not want to go Trick or Treating? Georgie doesn't know.

When December comes, Georgie gets super excited because  _ hello, presents  _ and  _ Santa _ and also, because he has a two-week break from Kindergarten. Those two weeks are the best two weeks of his life. He gets a new fire truck, a funny shirt, and a wicked cool Spiderman lunchbox.

Getting back on the Big Yellow School Bus in January is terribly hard for Georgie. He cries on the ride to school, sitting by himself in the back. Billy is two seats ahead of him, sitting with Stanley and Richie. 

Billy notices Georgie staring and smiles and mouths," You'll be okay, bro," and, suddenly, Georgie feels a whole heck of a lot better about Kindergarten. 

The last day of school, Georgie is  _ overjoyed _ . "No more school!" He and Billy yell at each other as they get off the bus. "We're free!" Billy yells at the sky. And Georgie decides to scrap his plan to end the Big Yellow School Bus because, well. He won't need it anymore, since he's done with school.

At least, that's what he thought. 


End file.
